Perks of Boredom
by Joseph94
Summary: This story was written by Cedricdream. A bit of boredom can go a long way. WARNING. This story contains: alcohol, submission/domination, what-did-i-do-last-night shenanigans, M/M. Read at your on discretion.


**Perks of Boredom**

by Cedricdream

The jungle was, for once, quiet. There was very little activity that could be heard among the green, save the occasional buzz of a flying insect and the ever-present sound of running water. Many of the jungle's denizens had cleared out long ago, with only the more bold wildlife getting involved in the many battles that took place here every once in a while.

Among the bushes sat a white-furred feline clad in gear and armor befitting an experienced hunter. He had a deep, unamused frown on his face as he scrutinized the scene. Being the passionate hunter he was, the lack of anything worth his time was a rarity. Seeing no opponents to test his might and cunning against, he crossed his arms and sighed.

"How boring," he grumbled, angry that he had reached that point again. He moved between several hiding spots, searching for something, anything that could make his day. Honed instincts like his needed to be put to the test, not left to dull! At this rate, he was ready to settle for anything to break the monotony. The creature that had bested him before was nowhere to be found this time, leaving him with the scarce fauna as his only possible prey. Such quarry wouldn't provide the challenge he ached for. No summoner requested his services, and with no one around his skill level or higher to test himself against, this was shaping up to be his most uneventful day yet.

"There must be something to do." Having had enough of concealing himself for prey that wouldn't show up, the feline stood up and exited his hiding spot. With a bit of reluctance and a yawn, he exited his hunting grounds and headed for a tavern. The entire place was abound with chatter from its various patrons, none of it even remotely piquing any interest to the feline hunter. Laying out some gold for the barista, a pale-looking human that seemed to be dealing with issues of his own, he ordered his drink and sighed.

"Never thought I'd have a day like today again." The barista was quick to deliver his drink and left without a word. "I should be out there, tracking down that creature and mounting it on my wall... if I even knew where to find it." The hunter was so into his boredom-induced rambling that he hadn't noticed someone had taken a seat next to him.

"Dull day, Rengar?" Even in the throes of boredom, his well-honed senses stilled his form and kept him from revealing that the stranger had actually gotten the drop on him. Eye focused on the mug containing his drink, he didn't look at the newcomer. The slight, familiar chill he felt was more than enough of a tell as to who it was.

"Volibear... What are you doing here?"

"Nothing is really going on right now. Figured I'd have a drink to pass the time."

"Funny. I always imagined you constantly training with your fellow Ursine when there was no summoner who requested your assistance," he mused. "Never did take you for the type to take a break."

"I could say the same about you. Thought the hunt was the only thing that mattered to you. Funny seeing into you here, of all places." The hunter took a few quick gulps of his drink.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm bored. Again."

"You, bored?" The Ursine chief let out a small chuckle. "You'll have to forgive me for not believing that, coming from someone as... high-spirited as yourself." Rengar couldn't help but laugh as well, appreciating the fact that his sometimes-comrade understood him. "High-spirited" was hardly a fitting term for his usual behavior. His zeal for the hunt had cost him one of his eyes and resulted in him going through a near-death experience. Such a thing would typically diminish, if not outright extinguish the fiery passion most individuals had, but he was not the type to surrender so easily. Defeat only fueled his ambitions, and right now he was feeling more than a little ambitious.

"Well, it happens. Today happens to be a rather dull day. To be honest, I have no idea how the rest of the day will go, and I hate it." Rengar glanced at Volibear, who had his arms crossed in apparent thought. "Seems like you've got an idea, something to get my blood flowing. Mind sharing?"

"Well, a good spar always cures boredom. Want to test your skills against mine?"

"Hmm... We've done that lots of times. No offense, but I'm too used to you. For once I need something different."

"Hmph, different huh?" The Ursine finished off the rest of his drink and stood up. "I think I may have just the thing you're looking for. I could use something different too. Come visit my home later on."

"Huh? Why not now?"

"I have to review the new recruits' fighting prowess. I promise I'll have the answer to your little problem, but until then you'll just have to hang in there."

Night could not have come soon enough for the hunter. Under the cover of darkness, and with the help of a warping crystal, Rengar made his way to the other warrior's home, eager to rid himself of his boredom. He shivered from the cold and the excitement that drove his movement. When he made his way past the gates, it occurred to him that this was the first time he had been to the frosty, currently unguarded village, and that he was ill-equipped for the snow-covered terrain. Hearing footsteps he turned around and spotted the chief walking his way.

"Ah, Rengar, there you are," he heard Volibear say. "I have just finished addressing the troops."

"I see you're still as vigilant as ever," he replied. "Where are the guards?"

"We can afford the occasional break. Potential attackers know well enough about our reputation to leave us alone." Having fought both with and against him from time to time, Rengar knew just how capable a fighter the Ursine was. There was no doubt in his mind that even the least active member of the clan was a force to be reckoned with, and while the thought of fighting one was tempting, he was more concerned with the supposed answer Volibear had to his boredom.

"I see. Well then, what did you have in mind? Does it involve tracking that beast?" Studying him, he noticed that he was not wearing as much armor as he usually did, exposing his large chest to the elements. Part of him envied the Ursine for how unfazed he was by the cold, and he found himself imagining what it would be like to have such a large yet sturdy body.

"Well, I was thinking of something a little more tame." The Ursine walked past the gates, leading him to a large, stony house. Like with many of the other homes, snow decorated bits and pieces of the exterior. "By the way, was there any trouble during your travel?"

"Nothing interfered, I made sure of that. Why do you ask?" As they entered the house, Rengar sighed in relief as the warmth of the interior washed over him and made him shiver. He made a mental note to build up his tolerance to cold as soon as possible, knowing it would give him an edge one day.

"Just being careful of the looming threat. The visions are still strong, and I haven't ruled out the possibility that my enemy could be sabotaging travel magic." They went down a stairwell into a room filled with several barrels. A vaguely familiar, strong scent emanated from the barrels.

"Well, what is it?"

"Our meeting earlier gave me an interesting idea. How often do you drink?" Rengar sniffed the air, now identifying the scent as that of alcohol. From the scent alone he determined that the liquid in those barrels was unlike any similar drinks he had consumed in the past.

"What is this? You... plan on challenging me... to a drinking contest? That's just absurd." He grabbed a nearby mug and promptly filled it up with a light blue liquid. His nose tingled at its potency. "Of course I would win."

"Oh? What makes you so sure?" Volibear grinned at the hunter's cockiness. "I have been training myself and my whole clan. I can weather any storm, especially this coming one."

"Hmph. You sound pretty sure." With a grin, he held up his mug and leered at him. "Very well then, I accept your challenge! Your stamina versus my own. No tricks, no magic."

"That suits me just fine." The ursine moved to get some for himself. "I warn you, this is way stronger than any you might have had in those other taverns. Last chance to ba-" He stopped himself when saw his guest fiddling with the faucet again, refilling his mug with a smug look on his face.

"Your move."

Their contest ended up going well over an hour, wearing heavily on the tribe leader's own endurance and mind. Despite his similar condition, Volibear snickered at how woozy the once well-coordinated hunter had become. The sight of Rengar slumping in one of the cellar's chairs in a half-awake stupor seemed ironic. He was, quite possibly, the most enthusiastic fighter he had ever seen, and seeing him reduced to such a state of lethargy was funny and unusual. Granted, it took nearly three barrels of his tribe's finest beer to bring him down, and even then he still had plenty of energy to burn.

"You're pretty... s-strong," he muttered, struggling to remain coherent. Despite the possible reserve, it was unlikely the leonine hunter was in a good enough state to use it, if his slowed speech and sluggish mannerisms were anything to go by. "I thought you would have fallen after just three mugs." Briefly clearing his vision with a shake of his head, Volibear downed the rest of his current mug, slamming it onto the table with a heavy, fatigued sigh. "In any case, I will win, I promise."

"Re-really now? Funny," Rengar countered. The clan leader lost track of just how many mugfuls they went through as the very potent drink began distorting his vision, but he wasn't one to be caught unaware in any situation, least of all this one. "You look good and ready for m-my collect... my collection. Another trophy..." Finishing off his own mug, he stood up and stepped towards a fourth, untouched barrel, only to slip on the liquid-coated floor. He reflexively clambered for the nearest thing he could, which happened to be Volibear's own chair. The unaware Ursine was sent tumbling to the floor, bumping into Rengar's legs and forcing him to fall onto the chief's large, exposed chest.

"W-well... this happened," he struggled to say, eyes focused on the hunter's more exposed features. His arrogance and confident ego made sense; given the toned, firm muscles he had and the slender yet powerful physique he wore with pride, it was a wonder that he had any challengers at all. Such things only came to those who really cared about getting better, a quality he always admired and one he tirelessly drilled into his people. Looking at the dazed hunter idly sitting on him without a care in the world began stirring feelings he never thought himself capable of. He would have blamed the drink, but it did little to him outside of throw off his balance.

"...I guess so," was all the hunter said in reply as he grinned and gave the Ursine a satisfied, drunken look. "Victory is mine." Volibear shut his eyes as the hunter reached for his head, only to open them in confusion when he felt his head get knocked back and forth.

"What are you doing?" He winced when those hands pinched the sides of his face.

"You're my prey now," he responded, sounding more and more like a juvenile. "You are mine now. I can do what I want with you." Unsure of what to make of this, he grabbed his arms and attempted to sit up. Surprisingly, he did not resist, and soon both of them stood on their feet again.

"Hmm... We drank an awful lot. You're not bored anymore, that's for sure."

"Definitely." Volibear was surprised to hear Rengar speaking with more clarity in such a short amount of time. Either the alcohol had not fully kicked in yet, or he happened to be even tougher than he gave him credit for. He caught the hunter as he leaned on him.

"You recover quickly for someone new to my clan's special brew. That is indeed incredible. What say we..." He trailed off when said hunter suddenly wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his belly. "...Okay, so maybe you haven't quite recovered yet." A small gasp escaped him when he realized his own sight was beginning to blur, the alcohol finally getting around to messing with his senses.

"I've never been better. I merely happened to take notice of your... attributes." He looked around and saw that the cellar had no doors aside from the one they came from, realizing, to his shock, that he really was the only witness to this strange behavior. Looking into his working eye, he saw a stupor and playfulness that he never thought the hunter capable of, and to his surprise, he was beginning to find that stupor strangely attractive. Uncertain of what his next move should be, and not wanting to do anything upsetting, he decided to play along.

"Okay, you got me, hunter. I submit." Rengar walked towards him, only to slip and send both of them to the ground again, this time facing each other. The hunter pulled out another warping crystal, and with a flash of light he found himself looking into some blackness.

Wherever they were now was significantly warmer than his cellar. He felt Rengar move away from him, but as he tried moving himself, but found his limbs unresponsive. A quick tug revealed they were bound by some long and sturdy chains, and a flick of his head revealed that he was lying on a bed.

"Now I have you," he heard him say, "and I intend to finish what I started." Volibear shut his eyes when a fireplace lit up the room, only opening them when his momentary blindness was gone.

"Started? What could you-" The chief cut himself off when he saw that his armor was gone. All of it had been detached from his body, exposing him to the elements. Of course, his main concern was the similar state of the hunter standing in front of him.

"Finally. Your days of evading me are over." Looking down, he saw that Rengar was standing at full attention. From the looks of his barbed tool, it was nearly a foot in length. A clear fluid coated it.

"Impressive," was all he found himself saying as the leonine hunter crawled over him, positioning himself between his thick legs. Out of reflex, he tensed up when he felt him prod at his rear, his inexperience getting the better of him. He gasped when he felt a rugged hand grip his shaft, coaxing it to life with barely any movement.

"That was surprisingly easy. I finally took you down, after all this time." Rengar gripped his rear and thrusted, making Volibear cry out from the swift and unexpected movement.

"N-not even a... moment to let me... get ready, huh?" He glared at him as he continued thrusting, assailing his mind with bits of pleasure. Volibear tried to match the hunter's thrusts with his own, finding himself only able to arch his back in response. "Of course, that's what I like about you."

"I figured you would." He wrapped his arms around his belly and pushed into him as hard as he could. "Ugh, you're tighter than I expected."

"You're my... ah... you're my first...!" The chains suddenly broke as the hunter shot into him, prompting his own orgasm. With a cry of pleasure the village chief embraced him and splattered both of their chests.

"Whew, you must have been really pent up." Rengar pulled out of him and turned around. He gripped the Ursine's slickened cock and eased himself onto it. The moment the tip was inside him, he sat down, slamming himself onto his crotch with barely a wince.

"Whoa!" He tried to pull him off, but Rengar was quick to seize his hands. It wasn't until he began bouncing on his shaft when the Ursine gave up trying.

"I think I'll play with you some more."

"Uh-huh." Volibear suddenly sat up and gripped him as tightly as he could. With a lustful growl he rammed the hunter, making sure he reached as far as possible and brushed against everything he could.

"Yes, let me feel that raw power!" The Ursine snapped the shackles on his legs and stood up. He pinned him to the bed and gripped his rump.

"You asked for it!" Feeling a second, more forceful orgasm on the way, he pulled out all the way before slamming home, forcing both of them onto the soft surface. He lied on his side as he pumped the rest of his load into him.

The warm sunlight on his working eye coaxed Rengar into awareness. A quick, cursory glance of his surroundings revealed that he was in his home. Rengar yawned as he racked his mind for information on the mental gap in his time. What happened after his arrival in Volibear's village? Did he win the unexpected drinking contest? The hunter found that he wasn't wearing his usual gear and had left himself vulnerable.

"Why am I..." He trailed off when he noticed a few odd black spots at his chest. Touching it, he found that it was a paw, but it didn't appear to have been severed from anything he had been hunting, especially not that creature he had yet to encounter again. A groan came from behind him, and he immediately shot out of his bed, shuddering when he felt a strange sensation near his tail.

"Volibear?! What are you doing here?" The sleeping Ursine wearily opened his eyes and looked at the shocked hunter.

"Rengar... R-Rengar?!" His tiredness turned into alarm quickly when he saw the hunter's nudity. "What happened to your clothing?"

"What?" The hunter looked at himself again, realizing he was completely devoid of clothing, then back to him. "T-that's my line! How did you get in my home? And why are you..." He cut himself off again when he spotted bits and pieces of both of their armor sets and recalled the odd feeling from before. It didn't take long for him to piece together what might have happened in his mental absence. "Did we just..."

"Seems like it," Volibear replied, strangely nonchalant about the whole encounter. For a brief moment, disgust began creeping through Rengar as multiple thoughts about what might have happened surfaced, only increasing when he finally noticed the familiar, heady scent. He rubbed his head in an attempt to stave off a headache.

"That brew must have been some stronger than I thought if it got us... like this." To his mild surprise, he realized he was not as disgusted as he should be. A sense of familiarity came over him as he stared at his impromptu guest. His eyes darted to his inactive tool, and he couldn't help but stiffen as he imagined how such a large thing fitted inside him and how much damage it might have caused.

"Tell me about it," he heard Volibear say as he rolled to one side. "You sure can be rough." Shifting his gaze to the Ursine's significantly larger backside, he shuddered as potential memories of claiming him danced through his mind. Volibear's comment only seemed to intensify them. Disgusted as he was by the confirmed fact that he did indeed sleep with his occasional friend and foe, Rengar couldn't help but grin, feeling mostly accomplished.

"I take it that was a new experience for you. How did it feel?" he asked smugly.

"Hard to say, no pun intended." Volibear stood up and massaged himself, unintentionally showing himself off to the hunter. "I feel sore, so that must mean you left quite an impact. I have no idea why I'm being so calm about this, to be honest." Rengar sat next to him, having no feelings of disgust left.

"I feel calm about it all as well. It was the alcohol that got us into this mess, after all."

"R-right. You are right." Silence reigned for a few moments as the pair stared at the sunlit sky, taking in the scenery.

"So, did I win the contest like I said I would?"

Volibear chuckled. "Never a dull moment with you, huh?"

"Damn right."

* * *

 **The author has accounts on FurAffinity and sofurry as "Cedricdream ".  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story!  
Have a good day!**


End file.
